pretty_cure_fanseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure!
Prism Rainbow Pretty Cure! (プリズムレインボープリキュア！ Purizumu Reinbō Purikyua!) is a Pretty Cure fanseries created by this wiki's creator, IAEJFPGforever. It's about nine 8th grade girls who form a great friendship together while they fight for justice. Prism Rainbow Pretty Cure's theme is color and friendship. Its villains make disharmony spread through everyone in Tokyo and make everything colorless. It is the Cures' duty to stop them from spreading disharmony. Plot ''Prism Rainbow Pretty Cure! Episodes'' Imai Michiko transfers to Kirakira Niji Middle School. She's scared and worried on her new life. She was transferred to the same class as Kasumi, Rei, Tomoko, Yasuko, Shiori, and Izumi. Kasumi senses about Michiko being a new member of her group to beat Harumi's popularity. Michiko by then agreed on joining and now spends her time with them. One day, when Michiko was leaving school, Michiko meets Mizurun and her fellow fairies. Mizurun explains that Rainbow Kingdom is in trouble. Disharmony Kingdom turned the fairies' home place to black and white from the original colorful place. They also said that Venom made a not peaceful place in it. It's up to Michiko and the others to prevent Disharmony Kingdom to take over Earth and save Harmony Kingdom. Characters Pretty Cure * [[Imai Michiko|'Imai Michiko']] (今井 理子 Imai Michiko) / Cure Flow '(キュアフロー ''Kyua Furō) : the leader of the group. Michiko is a coward transferee of Kirakira Niji Middle School. When she meets everyone she never holds back from fear anymore. She left her parents because of their behavior. * [[Amari Kasumi|'''Amari Kasumi]] (雨竜 霞 Amari Kasumi) / Cure Leaf '(キュアリーフ ''Kyua Rīfu) : the sporty and boyish yet caring girl. Kasumi is the founder of their friendship group. She loves sweets and is always positive. Kasumi cares about her friends. She acts like a big sister to them all. Kasumi helped Michiko from her fear. * [[Eto Rei|'''Eto Rei]] (絵と 麗 Eto Rei) / Cure Fawn (キュアフォーン Kyua Fōn) : the girly funny shopaholic of the group. She takes orders from her leader, Kasumi. Even though she doesn't like Kasumi that much cause of her boyish personality. They sometimes don't get along. Since they're completely opposite. But Harumi believes that having a group of friends with the same personality is boring. The best group of friends has different kinds of personalities to talk about different things and know what each other are like. When Harumi said this Rei and Kasumi don't fight much anymore. * [[Jonouchi Tomoko|'Jonouchi Tomoko']] (序の内 知子 Jonouchi Tomoko) / Cure Fall (キュアフォール Kyua Fōru) : the caring and thoughtful one in the group. She loves hanging out with her friends. Tomoko is very helpful to people. She's a gamer and would always challenge her friends to a battle her on a game. * [[Fujiwara Harumi|'Fujiwara Harumi']] (藤原 春美 Fujiwara Harumi) / Cure Shine (キュアシャイン Kyua Shain) : the most popular girl in school and loved by all boys. Besides the all advantages, Harumi only lives alone with tons of maids in their mansion. Her parents died in an accident for Harumi's sake. Kasumi's first impression of her as an opponent in popularity. But soon became a target as a new friend in her group to be popular. Harumi is either boyish or girlish. Her personality changes randomly. * [[Matsumura Yasuko|'Matsumura Yasuko']] (松邨 康子 Matsumura Yasuko) / Cure Floret (キュアフローリット Kyua Furōritto) : the quiet yet bubbly and caring girl. Her family owns a flower shop/bakery. Though Kasumi refers her as her second best sister-like BFF. Like Rei, Yasuko loves fashion and is like a secretary or a manager of Kasumi, following her everywhere and taking notes. * [[Gima Shiori|'Gima Shiori']] (儀間 しおり Gima Shiori) / Cure Flame (キュアフレイム Kyua Fureimu) : the joker of the group. Shiori is sporty and full of jokes to make her friends stay happy. She likes to hang out with Kasumi since they share some personalities. Shiori likes to draw and have fun. * [[Chinen Aika|'Chinen Aika']] (知念 哀歌 Chinen Aika) / Cure Bolt (キュアボルト Kyua Boruto) : the youngest of them all. Shiori is a bookworm of every genre except for horror. She's a bit shy and bubbly yet stubborn. She always sing and usually sings with her friends on karaoke. * [[Shinohara Izumi|'Shinohara Izumi']] (篠原 泉 Shinohara Izumi) / Cure Blizzard (キュアブリザード Kyua Burizādo) : the musical one in the group. Izumi likes to sing with her friends especially with Aika and Harumi. She would also play sports with Shiori and Kasumi. Or just have fun with Yasuko. Mascots * [[Mizurun|'Mizurun']] (ミズルン Mizurun) : Michiko's fairy. She ends her sentences with "~mizu". * [[Tochirun|'Tochirun']] (トチルン Tochirun) : Kasumi's fairy. She ends her sentences with "~tochi". * [[Dobrun|'Dobrun']] (ドブルン Doburun) : Rei's fairy. She ends her sentences with "~dobu". * [[Akirun|'Akirun']] (アキルン Akirun) : Tomoko's fairy. She ends her sentences with "~aki". * [[Hikarun|'Hikarun']] (ヒカルン Hikarun) : Harumi's fairy. She ends her sentences with "~hika". * [[Hanarun|'Hanarun']] (ハナルン Hanarun) : Yasuko's fairy. She ends her sentences with "~hana". * [[Kasarun|'Kasarun']] (カサルン Kasarun) : Shiori's fairy. She ends her sentences with "~kasa". * [[Borun|'Borun']] (ボルン Borun) : Aika's fairy. She ends her sentences with "~boru". * [[Yukirun|'Yukirun']] (ユキルン Yukirun) : Izumi's fairy. She ends her sentences with "~yuki". Disharmony Kingdom * [[Venom|'Venom']] : The main male antagonist of the series. Rules Disharmony Kingdom which is full of despair. * [[Dokunom|'Dokunom']]' ': The main monsters in the series. * [[Dark|'Dark']]' ': Venom's servant. Supporting Characters Items * [[Color Tap|'Color Tap']] : The Cures' transformation devices. * [[Pritiels|'Pritiels']]' ': Are special jewel-like items the Cures collect for the kingdom the mascots use. There are special kinds of Pritiels for the Cures. The Cure Pritiels, Prism Pritiels, Rainbow Pritiels, and finally the Jewel Coloration Pritiels. * [[Magical Prism Box|'Magical Prism Box']] : A jewelry box where Pritiels are stored. * [[Prism Rainbow Staff|'Prism Rainbow Staff']]' ': The Cures' main weapon. Locations * [[Karayujo Town|'Karayujo Town']] * [[Kirakira Niji Middle School|'Kirakira Niji Middle School']] * [[Harmony Kingdom|'Harmony Kingdom']] Merchandise Trivia * Although the theme is friendship and colors, the Cures' names have no connection with it. * This is the first series where the Cures' names and powers have nothing to do with the theme. * This is the first series where the Cures become evil instead of having evil mirrors of themselves. Excluding Happiness Charge since Mirage and Tender aren't really a part of the team and Seiji isn't a Cure. * This is the second series to have the Cures with multiple forms. * This is the third series with mascots who are siblings. * The Cures' speeches end with "arawashi" excluding Michiko, Harumi, and Shiori. Michiko ending with "arawasu", Harumi ending with "arawashite iru", and Shiori with "arawashite". References Category:Series Category:Prism Rainbow Pretty Cure! Category:Gallery Category:User:IAEJFPGforever